


Gravity

by MoonGoddex



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fire, Gift Work, Illustrations, Interactive Fiction, Mentions of canon body horror, Mutual Pining, Rituals, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: Like a moth to the flame, how was Gertrude meant to stop? How was she meant to walk away?
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/gifts).



> This looks best on a desktop browser or on a tablet in landscape mode; it's playable on mobile, but images will get squished in unfortunate ways.  
> Click blue text to progress. There's only one branching path that loops back around, so you're unlikely to miss things; but if you do, just open it again in a new tab!

# 

[ **_(Play here.)_ ** ](https://gravitytwine.neocities.org/)


End file.
